


Nighttime Thoughts, Daytime Thoughts

by grelleswife



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drunken Kissing, F/F, First Kiss, but i focused more on the wlw aspect because that's just who i am as a person, mey rin slowly realizes that she likes girls, they're both bi here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife
Summary: After a night spent at the pub, Mey Rin makes a drunken confession to Grelle. How will their feelings resolve themselves in the light of day?





	Nighttime Thoughts, Daytime Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> The title was partially inspired by a scene from Zora Neale Hurston's novel Their Eyes Were Watching God, when Janie insists that Tea Cake's declarations of love are merely his "nighttime thoughts," prompting him to return the next morning to tell her his "daytime thoughts."
> 
> Please be advised that there is a drunk kiss in this oneshot, but I have endeavored to handle the situation tastefully.

Grelle had been acting out of sorts this morning, and Mey Rin was beside herself with worry, she was. Madame Red’s butler tripped over nothing, spilled not one but two pots of tea (oh, the young master had been _furious_!), and seemed on the verge of bursting into tears. Mey Rin kept trying to comfort her, but the mousy little butler scurried away, averting her gaze awkwardly and choking out feeble excuses.

Did it have something to do with last night? Mey Rin and Bard had decided to grab a pint at the local pub and invited Grelle to come with them. As Bard said, you needed to cut loose every now and then, especially when you were a Phantomhive servant. They’d had the merriest time, and one pint had turned into two…maybe more than two…well, the long and short of it was that Mey Rin didn’t remember much about the walk home. Had she thrown her arms about Grelle’s waist while they stumbled along? She wasn’t quite sure, no she wasn’t. She’d woken up back in her bed with a bloody awful hangover, still wearing last night’s clothes. Someone had tucked her in cozily, though; drawn the blankets up to her chin, they had, and plumped the pillows.

Mey Rin fretted, fidgeted, and wrung her hands. Had those drinks made her say or do something that hurt Grelle’s feelings? Grelle was dreadful shy and sweet, and the thought of unintentionally bruising the heart of such a fragile woman made her want to sink into the floor. Plucking up her courage, she took the plunge and grabbed Grelle by the shirtsleeve when they were alone together in the parlor.

“I don’t mean to pry, no I don’t, but I’m worried, Grelle” she squeaked, mouth quivering as she tried to suppress her anxiety. “You’ve been all jumpy and peculiar, an’…is it b’cause of me? I don’t quite recollect, but if I did anything mean or strange—”

Grelle’s jaw dropped. “You don’t remember,” she whispered shakily. “That explains it, then.”

Mey Rin’s face drained of color. Oh no! She must have done something really, truly awful. Did Grelle hate her now?

Grelle hesitantly took her by the hand and looked intently at Mey Rin with large, troubled chartreuse eyes. “Then…you don’t remember kissing me?” she stammered tremulously.

Mey Rin gasped, and her face, chalky white just a few moments ago, turned a vibrant red. She’d _kissed_ Grelle? For a while now, the butler had been making Mey Rin feel things she didn’t quite understand. That darling face and pretty figure set her heart racing like a fox fleeing the hounds, and she had the most beautiful eyes Mey Rin had ever seen. Not to mention how endearing she was. Mey Rin just wanted to hug her tight and protect her from Madame’s annoyance and Mr. Sebastian’s curt words. She’d certainly _thought_ about kissing Grelle, but they were both women, and Grelle only fancied Mr. Sebastian, didn’t she? But then memories, blurred and jumbled, rose to the surface of her consciousness.

She _had_ wrapped her arms around Grelle’s slender waist, and Grelle had gently put her arm about her. “Steady, tipsy,” a gentle voice had whispered in her ear. “I think we need to put you to bed, darling.” Grelle had guided Mey Rin back to her room—Mey’s mind was so hazy and confused that she’d have lost her way in a trice, otherwise. Grelle had tried to open the door, but Mey Rin had grabbed her hand, contemplating Grelle. “Beautiful…” she’d sighed after searching through her mind for the right words. Her Chinese came more naturally than her English when she’d been in her cups.

“That’s the booze talking, love,” Grelle had laughed nervously. “You really need to sleep this off.”

“_No_…’s true, yes it is. You’re so…beau-ti-ful…it ‘urts my ‘eart,” Mey Rin had insisted, swaying on unsteady feet. Grelle had blinked rapidly. Her dark lashes…their fluttering made Mey Rin warm and giddy.

“Grelle…are there women who like t’ kiss other ladies? Does that ever ‘appen?” Mey Rin had hiccuped, pressing herself against Grelle. She still didn’t understand what this was, but she _wanted_ the other woman.

Grelle had stuttered, “Well, yes, that’s perfectly normal, but I don’t think we should be discussing it right now…”

The kiss had been messy, Mey Rin standing on tiptoe as best she could to bring those enticing lips to hers. She’d been off-center, but Grelle had hastily turned her head so that they could kiss more fully. “So…good…” Mey Rin moaned, her tongue sliding over Grelle’s. This was better than any of the secret dreams she’d entertained about the butler in the small hours before she drifted off to sleep. The heat of their mouths, fistfuls of Grelle’s hair in her hands…She yearned to get even closer until she and Grelle merged like ocean waves melting one into another.

“No! I mustn’t!” Grelle had jerked back and held Mey Rin at arm’s length.

“Grelle…” Mey had whimpered pleadingly. She’d yearningly placed her hand on Grelle’s chest.

“Darling, you’re drunk,” Grelle had retorted. Despite Mey Rin’s incoherent protestations, she’d firmly escorted the maid into her room, carefully pulled off her shoes, and settled Mey on her bed. Tenderly, she’d pulled up the covers and petted Mey Rin’s head. Mey grabbed her hand and showered it with kisses.

“Please, Grelle, I want you, I do.”

“Oh, Mey.” Grelle’s expression as she sat on the edge of the bed was one of anguish. “Those are just your nighttime thoughts, and inebriated ones, at that. It would be wrong of me to take advantage. Rest now, and you can tell me your daytime thoughts come morning.” She’d slowly extricated her hand from Mey Rin’s desperate grasp before bidding her good night.

“Don’t…go…” Mey Rin had begged. Her shaking hand reached after Grelle’s retreating back to no avail. Then slumber had descended.

Back in the present, Mey Rin’s knees knocked together. Grelle must think her to be a lecherous maid, indeed! To her surprise, though, Grelle patted her hand consolingly. “I didn’t mean to be harsh with you last night. Truth be told, I’m one of those women who like to kiss other ladies, myself. It’s just—” Her brows furrowed, and her eyes darkened with painful memories, “Over the course of my life, certain…things…have been done to me when I was drunk. To this day, there are a few that I can’t fully remember, but I always felt horribly violated and betrayed afterwards. No one deserves to feel that way, and I didn’t want to lead you into doing something you’d regret later.”

Grelle hadn’t been rejecting Mey Rin, but protecting her. And she liked other girls, too!

“I understand that alcohol makes people do things they normally wouldn’t…” Grelle continued, but Mey Rin cut her off.

“My daytime thoughts _are_ the same as my nighttime thoughts, Grelle!” she insisted tearfully. With utmost haste, she kissed Grelle, anxious to show the sincerity of her intentions. Though stunned into stillness, Grelle soon kissed her back with an ardor that made Mey Rin’s head swim.

“I think I love you,” Mey Rin whispered.

Grelle’s eyes shone, making her look more divine than human. “I love you, too,” she replied. “By night or by day.”


End file.
